My Brotherhood
by chibi Nataly
Summary: Prolouge Kitty is sick of the xmen bashing Lance and decides there need to be a change, she decides to join the brotherhood but she soon finds herself feeling like a mother! but Isn't it all worth it when your friends are true? LanceKitty definatly a Brot
1. Prolouge

Yeah It's short but this is just the prologue- oh and just so you guys know this _is_ about the brotherhood, Kitty too of course but she definitely takes a back seat where Lance and Pietro are involved. ,

Hope you enjoy and review of course. I will be very busy as always but will post the 1st chapter as soon as possible.

I do not own X-men :Evolution

Oh and also, this is my first X-men:Evolution fic so feel free to go easy one me.

Prolouge

* * *

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde looked tired, stressed and down-right pissed. She was sick of everyone at the mansion giving her a hard time about her… "unofficial" boyfriend, Lance Alvers, A Brotherhood member, the Brotherhood was a school for "gifted" youngsters like her school..just a little different. . . Okay a lot different, but still, she couldn't stay away from the "unofficial" leader of the Brotherhood.

"I know they're _all_ good deep down…very,very deep down" Kitty sighed to herself as she lay on her bed, she was totally exhausted from "practice" not to mention all the so called "advice" she'd been getting from Scott and the others.

"I can't stand it anymore!" She complained to herself as she took her hair down and covered her body with her soft, warm blankets. She turned to the side and turned her lamp off. With the last thought of the day, a proposition lance had made to her a while back.

'_whenever you want Kitty-Kat, just whenever, come and stay with me and the Brother hood'_

She had quickly dismissed the thought back then, but now… It was different… now Kitty Pryde was considering leaving the X-men and joining up with _them_, those guys who had slowly but surely grown on her.

* * *

Oh and still not sure If Wanda will be in here. If I decide to put her in she'll be in the 3rd chapter. What do you guys think? 


	2. I think I do

**Chapter One: The tough get going**

AN: I don't own x-men

Okay another short chapter, sorry but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to continue this. I've just been really busy with school stuff but I haven't forgotten about this.

**Bant**: thanks for being my first reviewer , I guess this really wasn't soon but…here tis it.

**DreamSprite:** thanks for the review and don't worry Wanda will be in the next chapter.

**Riderazzo:** thanks, and Wanda will be in next chapter.

**el Diablo:** I love your name! and thanks.

**HectorTito: **um…. Thanks…. Well if you really do like it thanks. If you were just saying that cause I was your girlfriend …then that sucks but It's okay since I never really wanted you to read my stories. Thanks anyway Hector.

**Firerra:** thanks, and sorry for the shortness I'll try to work on that.

**Elfmaiden5:** thank you so much for your review.

* * *

Lance Alvers walked across the living room and into the kitchen of his so called "home" 

"this is crazy" he muttered to himself as he realized that they had absolutely nothing to eat in their house. Not a big surprise actually, but still very depressing to know for sure that they would all die of starvation, unless of course they stole some food. Not exactly the way he'd want to be remembered when he died…

"oh I can see it now" Lance sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs and let his head slam down into the table. "Lance Alvers, 1987-2005 death by sudden attack of hunger, went on rampage, stealing from grocery stores and innocent old pruny ladies everywhere, eventually hunger got him."

"yo! I'm hungry"

"I'm hungry too"

"you're always hungry, Blob"

Lance sighed, another day with the lunatics. He seriously wondered why he didn't just get up and leave. He could join the x-men or something….or not. He thought as he remembered when he'd tried THAT.

The speed demon know as Pietro dashed in checking every inch of the room, and sadly, just like Lance found nothing.

"What! No food, I'm gonna die!"

Fred's eyes seemed to pop, as he too, checked for food. "I can't believe this" he said letting himself fall on the floor "we're doomed, I haven't eaten anything in…" He put his hand up and started counting his fingers "too long"

"you guys are exaggerating again, we ate yesterday"

"It's a good thing I can eat flies, yo! Seriously though even MY immune system is weakening before you know it I won't even be able to move my tongue" Todd put his 2 cents worth of opinion in and started searching for a fly.

"exaggerating"

"hello!" Pietro suddenly got up and started running in circles "what about ME, I'm the one that will suffer from all of this. Who cares about what you guys look like, If I don't get something to eat I'll"

"I can't breathe... I need food" Fred interrupted Pietro and before Lance could say anything all 3 of the boys were arguing on who had it worse.

"you guys are EXAGGERATING!" Lance yelled but they continued on, and for the first time Lance actually wished that Wanda was around so she could hex all 3 of them.

Outside the brotherhood house was a young girl with a nervous expression on her face and two bags at her side. _Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _She thought to herself and grabbed her bags when she heard a loud explosion from the house _okay, like, totally a BAD idea. Sorry Lance but I'm outtie. _

She turned her back and started walking.

"Kitty?"

She turned around.

"Lance?"

They stood still for a moment, neither of them saying a word.

Kitty was biting her bottom lip waiting for him to say something.

"what are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely confused. "And why do you have bags?" he started walking towards her when she didn't say anything.

"oh" she said as he reached out to grab her bag "I was just… in the neighborhood and thought…hey! Why not stay with the brotherhood" She frowned at her own words.

"okay, like, sorry. I just thought"

"you wanna stay here Kitty-Kat?"

She bit her lip again, wondering why she was standing outside the brotherhood house and more importantly why were explosions coming from inside. Did she really want to stay here? With these trouble makers who were sure to ruin her life. The x- men would find out and there would be trouble. This was a mistake. This was a mistake. This was a mistake.

"Lance?"

He nodded "yeah?"

"I think I do"

_To be continued…_


End file.
